Chrysalis
by hollyberry29
Summary: Truth be told, Christopher was slightly curious about the human physique. Wikus/Christopher slash. WARNING: NC-17, Slash M/M, Xeno, Language
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

_A/N: Due to the lovely response from my one-shot "Strange," I decided to do a multi-part fic based on the same time frame. _

* * *

_Part I -_

It started as a tight clenching, like a calf muscle cramp. Panic began to bleed into the corners of his mind, making it so Wikus could not discern reality from pain-induced hysteria. He blindly groped in the semi-darkness for Christopher as the clenching increased to a stinging burn.

"Chris...topher!" he choked, hot tears streaming from his blue, human eye down his dirty face. The prawn eye dilated sharply like an eagle's, the gold of the iris glowing eerily in the dim light. His short, still forming antennae swiveled madly, searching for the older prawn.

A firm hand suddenly grasped his wrist and pulled him against its body. Wikus thrashed violently, trying to pry away from the hard grip.

"Wikus! Wikus, it's Christopher! Calm yourself, human!" The alien voice clicked and growled in his ear.

Wikus felt his pounding heart slow to a somewhat normal beat. He fell limp against the prawn's chest, resting his cheek against the warm exoskeleton. "My leg," he whimpered, "Help me, Christ'pher... just cut it off..."

Christopher reached for the small oil lantern and matchbook on the shelf above them. The smell of sulfur burned Wikus' sensitive new respiratory system. Light flooded the shanty.

"Quickly, let me see your leg, Wikus. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves," Christopher grunted.

"What's going on?" Oliver chirped.

"Quiet, child. Go back to sleep," Christopher snapped, ripping the leg of Wikus' trousers from hem to knee. Oliver grumbled and nestled back into the bedding.

Wikus hissed sharply between his teeth as Christopher's hand brushed the torn flesh of his leg.

"Your left leg is transforming. There is little I can do," Christopher sighed. Wikus groaned in pain.

"Just take it off, for fuck's sake! Please, god! Ngh..." Christopher massaged the Wikus' ankle in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"I will not remove your leg, human. It will have completed it's change in a few days time. You must remain calm." Christopher eyed the mangled flesh of the human's thigh. He placed his palm over a particularly nasty looking wound. Wikus hissed in pain. The skin was hot to the touch. "Infection..." he murmured. He turned to Oliver's "sleeping" form. He touched the child's shoulder gently. "Son, I require a basin of clean water. Will you bring it to me?"

Oliver nodded, leaping up and trotting to the door.

"Be careful," Christopher warned, pulling Wikus' threadbare shirt over his head. He picked delicately at the button on the human's pants, before giving up and ripping the offending thing off.

"What are you doing?" Wikus mumbled.

Christopher slid the gray trousers over his thin hips and off of his legs. The nip in the evening air caused Wikus to shiver slightly. Christopher pulled the shabby blankets around him tighter.

"I must tend to your wounds, or the infection will spread to your blood. Then there will be no saving you, my friend."

Wikus closed his eyes weakly. "Just let me die, Christopher." Christopher clucked in reproach, tearing a corner from a mostly clean towel to use as a washcloth.

Oliver ducked back into the shanty with a pot of water from the pump. "Good," Christopher said, taking the large stainless steel saucepan, "Now hand me the fire pot. It should be by the door." Oliver found the little cauldron and lugged it over to his father.

"It's so heavy for something so small!" he clicked. Christopher nodded.

"It is made of a mineral called 'iron.' Sleep, now." After some protesting, Oliver finally settled down. Christopher took a few oily cloths and tossed them into the fire pot, dropping a lit match in as well. A small fire was soon crackling away in the hut. Oliver rolled over to watch the bright orange flame. Christopher held the pot over the cauldron by it's handle. Wikus moaned as another jolt of pain ran through his leg.

"Roll over onto your front side, human," Christopher said, resting the copper bottom of the pot on the lip of the cauldron. Wikus rolled over slowly, wincing and biting his lip. When the water began to bubble, Christopher sat the pot on the grubby wood plank floor, dipping the clean cloth in and ringing it out. He started at the human's ankle, wiping away the blood and grime with gentle swipes. Wikus sighed and rested his head on his human forearm. The prawn arm had it's fist clenched in the blankets.

Christopher could feel the hard muscle and exoskeleton forming under the thin skin of his calf. It would only be a matter of time before the fragile human skin split open, like a snake shedding. The flesh had already begun to peel back on his upper thigh, just under the buttock. Christopher placed his palm on the warm exoskeleton. It was the same color as the prawn arm, a dark, rich umber with a somewhat blue sheen. Very lovely and exotic. Not many of his kind varied from the dull chestnut of his own flesh.

Wikus shuddered under his touch. Christopher continued to bathe him, running the cloth over his back and shoulders, down his other leg and over the curve of his bottom.

"Roll onto your back, Wikus," He said, rinsing the cloth in the now murky water. Wikus rolled over, shyly attempting to hide his genitals with his hand.

"I care not for the human body nor human modesty, Wikus. Move your hand so I may sufficiently wash your wounds, " Christopher said shortly. Wikus moved his hand, grasping the blankets and closing his eyes tightly. Truth be told, Christopher _was _slightly curious about the human physique. Most of his people found the male human species to be incredibly amusing, what with their genitals lewdly hanging out for all to see. Biologically, it was not the most efficient means to protect one's future offspring.

Christopher eyed the organ in question. It was approximately five inches in length and uncircumsised. The rosy colored glans was peeking out from beneath the foreskin. Dark blonde curls and a plum-sized sac completed the ensemble. Overall, the average human penis.

Christopher continued to wash the human's neck and torso, gliding the cloth down his abdomen and over his inner thighs. Fresh blood was smeared around the crease of his groin.

"Part your legs, I believe there is a gash that requires attention," Christopher said. Wikus spread is thighs nervously. Sure enough, there was a deep wound in the soft tissue between his hip and thigh. Ordinarily, a cut such as this would require sutures, but considering his lower half was already beginning the transformation process...

Christopher reached for the plastic jug of medicinal alcohol that they had snatched from the back of an ambulance at some point or another, and doused the rag in it. He pressed it to the wound.

Wikus jerked like a live wire, a silent scream contorting his face. Christopher slapped his palm over the human's mouth should it be voiced. Wikus' body shook with sobs, his thighs instinctively clamped tight around Christopher's hand.

"Shhh, the pain will subside, Wikus." He tried to tug his hand back from between the human's legs. He could feel Wikus' flaccid member against his hand. Finally, Wikus released him, the sharp pain fading to a slow burn.

Christopher wiped around the wound, then pulled the blankets up around him. He stood to go dump the pot of dirty water outside.

A hand suddenly reached and grabbed him around his ankle, Wikus' prawn hand. "Thank you," Wikus whispered. Christopher's antennae twitched in embarrassment.

"Sleep, human," he gruffed. He couldn't help but smile as Oliver cuddled into Wikus, sighing happily.

* * *

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here is part II. _

* * *

_Part II -_

Christopher woke to the sound of metal scraping and excited babbling. He opened his eyes to find Wikus and Oliver eating from tin cans with plastic spoons.

"See? The beef flavor is way better than the fish!" Oliver chirped happily. Wikus nodded and quietly continued to eat his hash. The little one continued to talk, squealing and clicking so fast that he knew Wikus had to be having trouble keeping up. Christopher was amazed that the human could even understand their language, let alone translate Oliver's chattering. HE didn't even know what the child was talking about half of the time.

"Little one, go amuse yourself outside. Allow Wikus to eat his meal in peace," Christopher said gently, sitting up from the bedding. Oliver sucked down the last of his breakfast and bounced outside singing something to himself in human English about a kookabura bird.

Wikus gave a lop-sided smile. "I taught him that one," he said. "My Pa used to sing it to me. I'm surprised he picked it up so fast."

Christopher retrieved a can of food for himself, popping the top and spooning out a chunk. "Oliver is a very bright child. Sometimes I wonder if that is such a good thing," Christopher said with a wry smile.

Wikus chuckled and looked at his can of food. He sighed bitterly and sat it down roughly beside him. "Ag, I'm tired of this crap. What I wouldn't give for some bloody REAL food," Wikus growled, running a hand roughly through his thinning hair.

Christopher rolled his eyes. Humans were entirely too picky. Nobody liked the slop, but at least it was edible. "Is your leg any better?" he asked.

Wikus nodded, scratching at the thin skin stretched over the exoskeleton on his thigh. "I guess. How much longer do you think this... process is going to take?"

Christopher tossed his can in the garbage. "I estimate two more months."

Wikus gaped in disbelief. "_Jislaaik!_ Two _months_? It's already been _three_!" he cried.

Christopher sighed. "And so far only your left arm, left leg, and spine have changed."

"Don't forget the fucking _antennae_! Which itch like fucking _hell_, by the way!" Wikus bellowed.

Christopher clicked angrily and pinned Wikus against the wall. "I will not ask you to lower your voice again, human... I will simply end your life and cease your incessant whining!" he hissed.

Wikus turned his head away, breathing heavily and blinking back tears. "I just want to go home," he whimpered, "Can't you understand that?"

Christopher released his bruising grip. "More than you know, Wikus; but until I can turn you back, IF I can turn you back, this must be your home. Try to make the best of it," he rumbled. Wikus nodded.

* * *

The following weeks went by incredibly slowly. Wikus' transformation only became more painful with time. He was now in the fourth month. His left arm, right shoulder and most of his torso was now hard exoskeleton, as was his left leg and right foot. All of his hair had fallen out and his antennae had fully extended. His spine was lined with harsh ridges, causing him to have to learn to sleep on his side. Three tentacles had begun sprouting from his upper lip. Christopher knew that it was only a matter of time before his skull began changing. He just hoped that Wikus would survive the process with his mind intact.

He watched as Wikus limped through the door, clutching a dingy blanket around his hunched form. Wikus was only permitted to bathe at the well at night, when there was less risk of being captured. Wikus dropped his bath caddy by the door and shrugged into a ratty t-shirt. He then stepped into a pair of thin cotton shorts, pulling the faded material up to rest on jutting prawn hip bones.

"Am I supposed to be this bloody thin? This can't be normal," he growled, pulling his shirt up to show Christopher his waistline.

Christopher couldn't help but stare. He had found himself becoming more and more attached to the fiesty little human. Unable to stop himself, he moved to stand before him. He knelt down so he was face to face with the human's abdomen.

"W-what are you doin'?" Wikus asked nervously.

Christopher laid his palms on Wikus' hips, brushing his thumbs against the sharp hip bones. In actuality, Wikus was quite... plump for a prawn. He didn't dare tell him this though. He wanted him to feel at least somewhat content with his new body. He slipped his hands around to hold Wikus' lower back, squeezing his midsection gently. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and taste the pretty, newly formed prawn flesh. And perhaps see how far it went down... "You are... in perfect form," he murmured, standing again and taking a step back.

Wikus nodded and turned away, folding the blanket and stacking it with the other bedding. "Thank you," Wikus said quietly. He then murmured something about going to find Oliver.

Christopher closed his eyes and bumped his forehead against the doorframe.

It was going to be a long two months.

* * *

_A/N: South African terminology:_

_Ag - expression of resignation or irritation_

_Jislaaik - expression of outrage or surprise._

_*Information found on southafricadotinfo. Replace the "dot" with a period. Don't beat me if the translations are inaccurate! ^^;*_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

* * *

_Part III -_

The next few days went by, thankfully, without incident. Wikus slept through much of the day and night, only waking to eat and bathe. He had lost all of his teeth and hair, and Christopher could see the bone stucture and muscles shifting in his face. His mouth was beginning to become beak-like, the hard exoskeleton beginning to erupt from his lips, like a tooth emerging from the gumline. Because of this he constantly had a bloody mouth, which made him gag and vomit frequently.

Christopher tried to keep Oliver out of the house as much as possible, as Wikus tended to be cranky and short with the child. Christopher had explained to Oliver that Wikus was in pain, and that anything he said things was unintentional. His neighbor Alan, bless him, would often allow Oliver to stay with his family during the more trying times.

Tuesday night, well, more like Wednesday morning, would prove to be one of those times. It was late into the night when Wikus awoke screaming and thrashing.

"HEEELP! NOOO! MY HEAD, OH FFFUCK!"

Christopher shot up from his bedding, crawling to Wikus' side. Christopher was trying to hold Wikus down. The human was seizing and jerking erratically. Oliver squealed in fright when someone or something nearly ripped the door of its hinges. Alan.

"Come Oliver!" he trilled, watching Christopher and Wikus nervously. Oliver darted to him, hiding his face in the older prawn's thigh.

"Will you be alright, Christopher?" he asked. Christopher clicked his jaws menacingly.

"Yes, yes! Go now!" he snapped. Alan growled and picked Oliver up.

"I told you not to bring that... monster into your home, Johnson! He is obviously beyond your control! The MNU will find him, and then he will be the death of us all!"

Christopher roared angrily. "Take my son and LEAVE NOW!" Alan scowled and slammed the door behind him. Christopher could hear Oliver screetching for Wikus outside.

A sick, cracking, wet sound drew Christopher's attention back to the human. The skin of his face was splitting, becoming loose and wrinkled as the back of his skull elongated. Christopher gently pushed back the scalp, pulling his delicate antenna through the useless flesh. Wikus had thankfully lost conciousness. Christopher would have to work fast. He reached for his small field knife on the top shelf where Oliver couldn't reach it. He knelt by Wikus' head once again and starting at the chin, slit his flesh down to where it ended by his collar bone. He carefully peeled back the skin, revelaing exoskeleton. This was it. His transformation would be complete.

After about an hour of cutting and skinning, Christopher finally wiped his blade clean and bundled up all the waste into an old blanket, knotting it off and slinging it ouside in the bushes for the animals to find. He drew a bucket of clean water from the well and found a clean rag. Christopher settled down next to Wikus, gently wiping his new face clean. He took his time exploring the human... no, prawn.

His face was flatter and more round than the average prawn. He was also much darker in color. His antenna were shorter and more whispy and delicate. The tentacles around his short beak were not as long. He was still smaller and more rounded than most, but slightly overweight prawns were not uncommon. On his planet. Everyone in the colony on Earth was emaciated from lack of food. Many times even the cat food ran out.

Christopher jumped when Wikus suddenly opened his eyes. His right iris was still blue.

"Christopher?" Wikus clicked the last two syllables but said the first in a garbled human voice.

Christopher frowned. He shouldn't be able to form words like that. Christopher slid his thumb into Wikus' mouth, between the inside of his cheek and his gumline. He eased his jaws apart. There it was, his human tongue. He had not lost it. Or his saliva glands. Christopher shuddered as Wikus slid his tongue along his digit in his groggy state, then pulled back quickly.

"Wh-what happened?" Wikus asked, rubbing his eyes blearily. He froze, then gingerly tapped the exoskeletal plates on his face. His eyes grew wide in horror.

"Oh Jesus, no... please, no! NO! Mirror! I need a FUCKING MIRROR! I NEED TO SEE!" he screamed hysterically. Christopher pulled him close, petting his back.

"It's alright Wikus, it's alright... calm down! I'm going to change you back, remember? It's not forever, just clam down!" Wikus was sobbing pitifully, rocking and clicking.

Christopher sighed and pulled him down into the bedding. He would cry himself to sleep eventually.

* * *

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

_A/N: This chapter, while short, is pure **PWP**. Ye have been warned... :P_

* * *

_Part IV -_

Christopher woke to a heavy weight on his chest. Wikus was sprawled over him, thighs clenched around his hips tightly and hands grappling at his shoulders. The little prawn was sobbing and shaking, his face buried in Christopher's neck. His hips were thrusting shallowly against his own.

"Wikus... what are you doing?" he asked, not daring to move. Wikus moaned and sat up a little, hunched over and grinding into Christopher's crotch.

"Please! Oh, please... I can't...s-stop!" he whimpered. Christopher groaned and grasped Wikus' hips, which only spurred the smaller prawn on. He arched his back, rocking and whining, begging for more.

Christopher snapped his beak in irritation, pushing Wikus' bottom until his hips jutted out. He quickly slid his hand under Wikus' weeping erection and down. There. His feminine reproductive organs. All Prawns were hermaphodites, having both male and female "bits."

Christopher prodded and rubbed the tender opening. Wikus squealed and came, ejaculating over Christopher's chest and belly. Wikus whimpered and trembled, rubbing himself in his own cum. Christopher growled and pushed one long finger into Wikus' fluttering, wet body. Wikus lifted his hips with a cry, falling back against the older prawn's legs. Christopher's own hard length was pressing into the back of his neck. Wikus whined and threw his legs apart wide, exposing himself entirely to the other prawn.

Christopher groaned his approval, sliding another finger in and grasping Wikus' pretty little dick by the root. Wikus shot up and, shaking, lining himself up with Christopher's erection. Christopher gasped, grabbing Wikus' hips and stopping him before he could slam home.

"No! No, Wikus! Calm down! This is too fast, you don't want this!" Christopher cried, massaging his sides soothingly. Wikus let out an angry shriek, trying desperately to impale himself.

"I need this! I need _you_! Please, help me, Christopher!" he wailed. Christopher pulled him down roughly against his chest.

"No, it's your new hormones, Wikus... Your _body_ wants this, wants to produce an egg, but it's too soon!" he clicked, smoothing Wikus' antennae down against his back. Wikus shuddered violently.

"Make it stop, Christopher... please!" he whimpered, exhaustion creeping through his raspy voice. Christopher sighed and caressed and loved his body until Wikus drifted off once again.

When Christopher first met Wikus, he _hated_ the human. Then he got to know him just a little better and grew to admire him. Then like him. Then desire him. Now his body was even more beautiful. Exotic, graceful... _fertile_... Christopher bashed his head against the ground roughly. Keeping his hands off of Wikus was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

* * *

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

* * *

_Part V - _

The morning sun dappling through the windows finally roused Christopher from his sleep. Wikus was sitting up, staring at his reflection in a piece of broken glass. Christopher watched him silently. The smaller prawn just kept touching his face and mouth tentacles.

"Are you alright?" Christopher asked quietly. Wikus' blue eye glanced at him for a moment, then went back to the mirror.

"Do... do I look... am I..." Wikus frowned, and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm not some hideous rotter, am I? For a prawn?" Christopher reached out and stroked his thigh, petting him gently.

"You're very pleasing to the eye, Wikus. For any species." Wikus opened his eyes slowly. He wrapped his fingers around Christopher's wrist gently.

"I'm sorry, Christopher... for last night. You stayed with me, and I... I took advantage... I don't even know why! Oh, God... Tanja... I miss her so much, but now..." he sobbed, finally breaking under the pressure.

Christopher pulled him back down into the bedding, holding him close. Wikus hiccuped and wept, clinging to Christopher's body. Then, quite unexpectedly, Wikus stretched up, pressing his forehead to Christopher's, tangling their tentacles together. Christopher felt as though his heart would burst.

They laid there for several minutes, just touching, when the door creaked open. Christopher sat up quickly, trying to block Wikus with his body. It was Oliver. The child looked frightened, wringing his little hands.

"Is Wikus okay?" he asked.

Christopher held out his arms. "He's fine. Come here, " Oliver darted to his father. Christopher scooped the little one up, fitting him between Wikus and himself. Oliver turned in his embrace to hug Wikus.

"Wikus! You're okay! And you're not a human anymore!" he squealed in shock. Christopher held his breath. Wikus gave a little smile and shook his head, stroking Oliver's antennae. Oliver purred and cuddled between the two older prawns.

* * *

That afternoon found Wikus, Christopher, and Oliver hunting around the scrapyard, looking for anything that could be of use. So far they had found two forks, a tablecloth, and a length of rope, "For which to hang myself," Wikus had said (only half jokingly), which Christopher had not found very amusing. Oliver had found a rubber ball, which was a fantastic find, judging by all the squeaking and chirping he was doing.

Christopher was very pleased when he spotted about a yard of mostly clean fabric. It was dark brown with an embroidered red and orange design. The ends were even hemmed.

"Wikus, come here," Christopher called. Wikus was in desperate need for appropriate clothing. He had been wearing a pair of threadbare, faded boxer shorts held up with twine for far too long. They were practically transparent. While Christopher didn't mind them, he didn't want his neighors to see and get any ideas.

Wikus picked his way over to him. "Ja?"

Christopher held up the cloth. "This can be wrapped around your hips. It will provide better coverage than your current attire." Wikus glared at the other prawn.

"I'm not wearing a fucking skirt," he clicked.

Christopher rolled his eyes. "It is not a skirt. It is a... what is it called when males wear it... a kilt." "I'm not wearing a fucking kilt either. My shorts are fine, thank you."

"Fine," Christopher snapped, folding the cloth over his arm. "Look like one of the human prostitutes. I do not care," he growled.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, two of the biggest trouble-makers in the camp came sauntering up, screeching and laughing like baboons. Christopher snatched Oliver and Wikus by the wrists, dragging them behind himself. "Do not make a sound," he breathed. Oliver clung to his leg for dear life. Even Wikus had the good sense not to argue.

"Chrissstopher!" the taller one jeered, coming to stand not an inch from Christopher's face. Christopher struggled to keep a blank expression. It would not do to anger this one. "Isaac," he said quietly, nodding in greeting. He then took Oliver and Wikus by the hands, pulling them slowly towards the camp. "If you will excuse us, we were just going. Come, Oliver."

The shorter prawn suddenly reached out and grasped Wikus by the arm. "Who is this? I do not recognize him," he snapped, tugging Wikus towards him roughly.

"That is Alan Smith's brother's young one. You just do not remember, Jeremy," Christopher growled, quickly losing his paetience with the brutes.

"What is his name?" Isaac hissed, stroking Wikus' antennae. Wikus was shaking violently, staring down at his clawed toes.

"David. Now release him," Christopher said, pulling Wikus to his side.

"Let the boy answer," Isaac snarled, grabbing Wikus by his chin and jerking his head back, "What is your n-" Isaac stopped at Wikus' wide, bi-colored eyes. He then smirked up at Christopher. "I think I would remember this face, Christopher. So pretty," he murmured, petting Wikus tenderly. Wikus squealed in fright. Isaac looked up at a fuming Christopher.

"I want your human, Christopher. If you will not give him to me, then I will be forced to contact the MNU. I believe it is against regualtions to house an escaped convict." Christopher felt his guts turn to lead. Wikus squirmed in Isaac's strong grip, trying desperately to grasp any part of Christopher he could reach.

"Christopher! No, please don't let him! Please! Please, Christopher!" he babbled, whimpering and clicking rapidly. Christopher touched him gently, cupping his face. His heart was breaking.

"Isaac... don't do this... he's... he is my mate," Christopher pleaded. Isaac laughed and dragged Wikus back towards him, reaching into Wikus' shorts without a second thought. Wikus screamed as Isaac squeezed his dick roughly.

Something in Christopher snapped and he lunged, clawing at Isaac's eyes like something crazed. Jeremy jumped to Isaac's defense, only to be cold-cocked right in the face. Isaac made his move when Christopher turned his attention to Jeremy, drawing back a fist to deliver the coup de gras.

Wikus cried out from his place on the ground. "CHRISTOPHER!!" he shrieked. Christopher whirled around and caught Isaac by the wrist, snapping it deftly. Isaac screamed in pain. Christopher punched the taller prawn in the face, a sickening crack filling the air. Isaac crumpled to the ground. He was dead. Jeremy stared down at his friend in shock. He then looked up at Christopher with rage glinting in his eyes.

"You will pay for your crime, Christopher," he hissed, "You, your son, and your filthy half-breed mate! You will regret this!" With that, he took off across the scrapyard, screeching battle cries.

Christopher looked down at the bloody mess that was once Isaac Miller. He kicked the lifeless body angrily, then went to Wikus and Oliver. Wikus was sitting on the ground, long legs drawn up to his chest. Oliver was patting his head and trying to comfort him with little coos and clicks. Wikus simply rocked back and forth, as if in a trance. "Wikus..." Christopher murmured, kneeling down beside him, "Let's go home." He held his hand out to take Wikus', a human gesture of comfort. When Wikus did not respond, he sighed, lifting Wikus and holding him against his chest. He stood and looked down at Oliver. "Come, son," he said quietly, leading his little family home.

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: NC-17, Slash (M/M), Xeno, Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own District 9 or the characters mentioned in this story. I am not profitting from this in any way, other than my own sick pleasure :D

_A/N: **Lemon** chapter. Mature readers only._

* * *

_Part VI-_

When they reached the shanty, Christopher carried Wikus over the threshold and laid him down on the bedding. Wikus met his eyes and then rolled over onto his side, curled in the fetal position.

"May I go play outside?" Oliver clicked quietly. Christopher sighed and stroked his antennae.

"No, son. It's too dangerous now. I need you to pack a small bag with clothes and other things, in case we have to leave," Christopher said. Oliver looked up at him wide-eyed.  
"Why would we have to leave?" he asked.

"We won't," Wikus murmured from the bedding, "The MNU won't give two shits that you killed that prawn, Christopher. Especially not a trouble making toe-rag like Isaac. He was giving us trouble when I... when I was... you know..." Christopher frowned.

"Wikus, Jeremy will contact the MNU, and he will tell them where you are hiding. Our only choice is to-"

"I'm turning myself in, Christopher," Wikus snapped. Christopher stared at the smaller prawn in shock.

"Oliver, go down to the lab. Check the specimens for me," Christopher said quietly. Oliver had the good sense not to argue. He scurried from the room and down into the lab. "You cannot turn yourself in, Wikus. Don't you realize what they will-"

Wikus growled angrily. "Of course I know what they'll do to me! I'm not fucking _daft_!"  
"Then why would you turn yourself in? That is not an option, Wikus!"

Wikus sat up, eyes blazing. "Then what would you have me do? I can't stay here! I can't drag the fucking kid into this! It's too dangerous!"

"And do you think we can stay? I have killed one of my own kind! Jeremy will be out for blood! I have killed his mate! There will be no stopping him now! We must leave! Tonight!" Christopher cried. Wikus snorted.

"_Jeremy_? That little shit is nothing! You can take him! And his posse! You're protecting me, and I have no fucking idea why! I'm nothing to you!" Christopher snatched Wikus up by the arms.

"You are everything to me, human... as much as I loathe to say it," he hissed, "You and Oliver are my world now. Why can't you understand that!" Wikus' eyes were wide in shock. Christopher felt him go limp in his arms.

"Just kill me, Christopher," Wikus whimpered, "They're going to find me, no matter where I run... I can't do it anymore, please..." Christopher growled and smashed their mouths together, tenticles entwining. Wikus allowed himself to be devoured, lying in Christopher's arms, limp as a rag doll.

Christopher pushed them back into the bedding, and spreading himself over Wikus. Wikus whined and clung to Christopher like a lifeline. "I grow tiresome of your pleading for death, Wikus," Christopher growled, pressing him into the blankets and rocking their hips. Wikus squealed and arched up trying to get closer.

He felt Wikus' hard arousal pressed between their bodies. He felt his own begin to descend from it's protective sheath. Christopher raised himself up a bit and began to mouth his way down Wikus' body.

Wikus was falling apart by the time Christopher reached his abdomen. Christopher kissed and stroked his soft belly, smirking when Wikus' erection dug into his neck.

"God! Jesus fucking C-christ! Mmm more please, ohh _Christ_!" Wikus moaned a litany of curses and whines before Christopher finally turned his attention to Wikus' dick. He wrapped his tentacles around the appendage squeezing lightly and nuzzling his groin. When that wasn't enough to make the little prawn orgasm, he stuffed two fingers into his tight, wet body.

Wikus came instantly, writhing against Christopher's hand. Christoher pulled his fingers out and sat up, bringing Wikus to sit in his lap. Christopher leaned back against the wall and spread his knees, positioning Wikus over his dick. He lowered the prawn down slowly.

They both groaned in unison when the head pushed inside the first few inches. Wikus eased him off and back on again. After a few more shallow thrusts, Christopher tilted his hips and slammed up inside him. Wikus gasped and buried his face in Christopher's neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Christopher grunted and thrust up into him rapidly. Wikus panted and mewled in his ear. Feeling the impending orgasm building, Christopher yanked him up off his dick and turned him around, slamming him back down. Wikus was all but sobbing now, moaning and begging for completion. Christopher wrapped a hand around Wikus' throbbing penis.

Three quick tugs, and that was the end of Wikus. Christopher groaned and spilled himself deep inside Wikus' body. Cum gushed past Christopher's still buried cock and ran down their thighs and into the blankets. Panting, Christopher let himself slip out of Wikus' body and watched as another flood of semen rushed out. The sight was nearly enough to get him hard again.

Wikus whimpered as Christopher continued to stroke him slowly. "C-Christopher? Did you mean what you said? About... me being your... your..." Christopher shushed him, releasing his spent penis and petting his belly gently.

"If that is what you wish," he rumbled. Wikus shivered and closed his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
